


Home

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Home, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian trying to get Mickey back, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich Friendship, Post-Break Up, Protective Svetlana Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian broke up with Mickey in the end of Season 5. Jail and Sammi didn't happen. Mickey is depressed and gets drunk at home while he misses Ian. Svetlana is fed up with his mood, so she gets red hair dye and a dildo. (no smut scene about this, don't worry)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Home

It's been two months since Ian broke up with Mickey on the steps to his house.  
Two months since he shattered Mickey's heart.  
Two months since Mickey opened up, put his feelings into words just to be crushed by the Gallagher.  
Two months since Mickey was actually sober.

Svetlana and Yevgeny had moved back into the Milkovich house. Mickey had been so lonely he asked her to come back.  
But having her and the child around just made things worse.  
Mickey was still lonely, because he didn't just need anyone, he needed Ian back.

He thought, spending time with Yevgeny, concentrating on his child, would distract him from Ian.  
But he only thought about how Ian had taken care of the kid. And he could see that Yevgeny missed Ian too, the baby always seemed to search the room for the redhead that usually always took care of him.

One evening Mickey sat drunkenly in his living room again.  
He couldn't even get drunk at the Alibi anymore because the Gallaghers sometimes hung out there and everybody knew that Ian broke up with him and he didn't want to hear their comments.

He heard the door to Svetlana's room closing.  
"The baby asleep?", Mickey mumbled.  
"You drunk enough?"  
"Drunk enough for what?", he asked confused and turned around to look at Svetlana.

"What the fuck?", he exclaimed.  
Svetlana stood there, hair dyed red, naked, with a nine-inch-strap-on dildo.

"You mope around, I'm annoyed. You miss carrot boy, I can fuck you, you act I'm him, you stop crying."  
"I'm not fucking crying! Put that fucking thing away!"  
"Why, not right size? I saw Carrot boy fuck you in kitchen, I know it's right."  
"I'm not letting you fuck me!"  
"You act I'm Carrot Boy. You don't miss him anymore and can go on with life."

Mickey stared at her for a moment. He shook his head and went into his room.  
Svetlana rolled her eyes and sighed; she didn't expect Mickey to come back after a second with a blue jacket in his hand.  
He threw it to her.  
"Put that on, meet me in the bedroom. You don't touch me more than necessary, you just put that thing in me and don't make a noise. I pretend you're Ian."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A good month later Svetlana knocked on Ian's door like crazy.  
The redheaded Gallagher wanted to sleep and desperately hoped someone else would go and answer the door, but he was the only one home.  
He slowly walked down the stairs and was surprised to find Mickey's wife out of all people in front of him.

The angry Russian stormed into the house into the living room, Ian followed sleepily.  
"What did you do to your hair? What do you want here?"  
"I tell you about husband."  
"Mickey? What do you want to tell me about him? I'm done with that part of my life."

"Done?", she repeated, "Fucking done with part of your life, you're stupid fucking idiot!"  
"Did you just come here to insult me? Because then you can just leave again.", he said tiredly.  
"You deserve every insult I know, and I curse fucking good in Russian!" 

Ian rolled his eyes.  
"You do not roll your eyes at me, carrot boy!"  
"What do you want, Svetlana? Me and Mickey broke up! We're done, it's over, now leave!"  
"Done and over, done and over, pah!", she yelled, "Not you two broke up, you broke up with him! It's not over and done for him! Never will be, dumb fuck!"

Ian bit his bottom lip.  
"You broke husband! He's like broken cheap baby toy! It's your fault!"  
"Why should I care?"  
"Because it's your fault! It's all your fault! You break up, you fuck firefighter, you are supposed to love him and be with him, not black pussy boyfriend! Now I have to fix him!"

"Fix him? Mickey will be fine, don't be so fucking dramatic!"  
"Dramatic? He did not leave house for three months! Not once! He plays with baby and talks about you taking care of baby. Then he drinks and drinks and drinks and throws up and sleeps. He will be dead before Yev starts school! And I have to fix it, but I can only do so much!" 

"How could you fix it? He hates you."   
"Oh, does he?", she stepped closer, standing directly in front of Ian, staring him down, "I have the red hair and I fuck him in the ass with strap on dildo while wearing your clothes. One hour a day he is not sad."

Ian stared at her shocked, he felt sick when he imagined... no, "You're lying."  
"Oh, am I?"  
"Mickey would never let you touch him! You fucking raped him!"  
"And you fucking broke his heart! And here we are, me fucking your boyfriend while he pretends it's you. All because of you! That's what you fucking did! So, you can fucking say, that I raped him. You can fucking think whatever you want, Terry paid me, and he had a gun. Think, I didn't care, think, I liked it, do what ever the fuck you want! But next time, you fuck that firefighter, you will think of horrible Russian whore rapist fucking the boy you love." 

With those words, she stormed past him, left the house and threw the door shut, the noise echoing through the empty house.

Ian stood in the Livingroom. He was still shocked and grossed out, the picture of the day Terry caught them and made Svetlana fuck Mickey to make him straight mixed with the image of redhaired Svetlana, fucking Mickey with a dildo in the ass, in his head.  
He suddenly felt sick and quickly ran into the kitchen, throwing up into the sink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I go to Rub'n'Tug, you watch Yevgeny?"  
"Yeah."  
"Baby food in the fridge, he gets peas today. Milk before bed."  
"You won't be here when he goes to bed?"  
"It's Friday, lots of people at work, will work all night, probably. He needs to be in bed by seven."  
"Yeah, I got it.", Mickey mumbled.

"And no drinking while he is awake.", she said and kissed his cheek before leaving the house.  
Mickey rubbed his cheek. Svetlana actually turned out to be a good friend, as long as Mickey took care of the child.

Yevgeny currently napped in Svetlana's room; it was noon.  
Mickey stared at the TV contemplating whether to put it on or just nap as well.  
Suddenly the door burst open again.

"What the fuck?", Mickey yelled, they didn't lock the door, except at night because of Yevgeny. So, everyone could just barge in and someone just fucking did.  
Mickey got up and stopped again, when he saw who it was: Ian stood in his living room.

"The fuck are you doing?", Ian yelled at him, Mickey was too surprised and confused to answer at all, "You're letting that whore fuck you in the ass? What the fuck is wrong with you? How can you let her do that?", Ian came towards him.

Mickey blinked a few times, then he shoved him away from him, hard.  
"You think you can fucking judge me? I can do whatever the fuck I want, fucktard!"  
"And you want her? Am I supposed to fucking believe that?"  
"I don't care what you fucking believe or not! Why do you fucking care? You left! You ended it, you have no right to come here and scream at me!"

"So what? We break up and your response is to fuck the woman who raped you?"  
"I'm just trying to get fucking over you, Ian!", he screamed at him, creating a pause where Ian swallowed and looked at him longingly.

"So, I'm sorry, that I can't just fuck some random firefighter a few weeks after the love of my fucking life broke up with me! Fucking sorry, you mean so much to me that I can't just get on with my life as if nothing ever happened! You obviously can but I'm not you! Sorry that I feel like shit since you left me and sorry that Svetlana just tries to fucking help me! She's all I have left, and you want to judge me for that?"

"So, it's that? You're jealous of Caleb? You let a woman fuck you, because you're jealous that I got someone new?"  
"No! You stupid piece of shit! I loved you and you threw me away like I was nothing, like I meant nothing to you and we never had anything! And you went on and fucked someone new a month later! I'm not fucking jealous; I want to drink myself to death!"

They continued to shove each other through the living room.  
"That's what you think of me? You think this was easy for me and I liked hurting you?"  
"I spilled my fucking heart out to you, and you joked about it! And the only explanation I can come up with, is that you never wanted me! You didn't want me to stick around, you didn't love me, you just waited for a reason to dump me! And now you wanna come here and judge me and scream at me for the things I have to do while being heavily drunk to even try to get over you?"

"That's not fucking true and you know it! You know, that I loved you! But you wanted to fix me while there is nothing that needs fixing! I'm still me!", he yelled at him. 

"I never wanted to fucking fix you!", Mickey screamed and slammed Ian into a wall, holding him there, "I just want you to be okay! Your stupid cunt of a bullshit, deadbeat mother poisoned your fucking head, telling you I want to change you and fix you, while all I wanted, was to make sure you're healthy and don't fucking die in a car crash together with the kid! And just because no one ever felt like this about her, doesn't mean, that no one wants to make sure that you don't fucking die! I would've even stayed with you if you didn't take the pills! I stayed with you through that whole mania and depression bullshit! I threw my own child out of the house just so I could take care of you! I wanted to love you and stay with you my whole goddamn, pointless life, and what I got in response was a joke and a break up from a cold, heartless boy, who went fucking another guy a month later!"

Tears were forming in Mickey's eyes, he was so loud, that Yevgeny woke up in the next room and screamed and cried for someone to get to him and calm him down, Mickey stared into Ian's eyes. He couldn't read Ian's expression and he also didn't want to.  
Mickey let go of him, stopped holding him against the wall, and rubbed his eyes.

"Leave my fucking house, Ian. Just leave, that's what you always did best, isn't it? I need to check on the kid.", he said calmly and just shook his head, walking away from him to Svetlana's bedroom.

Yevgeny sat in his baby bed, crying loudly. Mickey picked him up and held him close to his chest, rocking him in his arms.

"I love you", he suddenly heard from the door.  
"I said, leave.", Mickey mumbled.  
"I-"  
"I don't want to hear it. You made your point more than clear, Ian. I'm the bad guy who wanted to force you to take your meds. I'm the bad guy who gets fucked by a woman with a dildo because he misses you. Now leave, go to your damn firefighter and judge me, but don't make me listen to you longer.", he didn't look at him.

"You are right.", Ian whispered, Mickey closed his eyes, leaning his head against Yevy, who was dozing off again, "I let Monica control me and my thoughts. I swore to myself I wouldn't end up like her and I fucking did. Refusing the diagnosis, refusing the pills. I just... I didn't want to drag you into this."

Mickey scoffed, "Bullshit. I was already in the middle of it. You kicked me out of your life. Keep telling yourself whatever you want, but if you don't want to be like Monica, stop denying the fucking facts. And the facts aren't that you're sick or that you need the meds. The facts are that you broke up with me while I just wanted to help you through this. And that you broke my fucking heart and you didn't care in the slightest. And that you fucked someone new a month later." 

"I did care! It did hurt me to see you like that! You deserved better than that, than me.", he mumbled.  
"Yeah, I deserved something better than being broken up with on those damn stairs after you ran away with your mom. I deserved better, than this cold tone in your voice and the jokes and having the feeling that you didn't care about me at all. I didn't deserve being treated like that; I agree. That's what you did though, so you aren't in the position to complain here. And I don't want to complain like a pussy either. And I don't deserve being put into this position by you now. Maybe I deserved a lot of the shit that happened. Maybe I deserved losing you, maybe I deserved only having a child that is conceived through the worst way imaginable, maybe I deserved the beat ups by Terry, maybe I deserved being forced to marry someone I didn't love. But I certainly didn't deserve being treated like this. Not by you."

"You didn't deserve any of those things either. But you deserve someone better than me. Someone, whose meds you won't have to organise for thirty or forty years. Someone, who doesn't steal your kid."

Mickey scoffed.  
"Don't act like you breaking up with me was something selfless that you did for me. Don't fucking do that. Because, you know exactly, that this break-up was the worst you could've done to me. You don't get to be the good guy in this, Ian.", he finally looked at him again, "You hurt me, and you know that, and you didn't even bat an eye while you did it. You didn't care. Don't try and turn it around. Just leave me alone with this. It's what you wanted. You wanted to get rid of me. And now, I want you to leave my house, just leave, again. I got used to it by now." 

"Mick-"  
"Go, or I get my gun and make you go!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Ian was at the Alibi.  
"Hey, Kev."  
"Ian, hey man, heard you broke up with that firefighter dude, what was his name again?"  
"Caleb", he mumbled.  
"Yeah, right. So, you broke up, how come?", he asked.  
"He isn't who I need.", he kept mumbling, not looking at his friend.  
"Ah, well, you know, I didn't want to say anything, because none of my business and all that, but... you had better one's than him. Or, one better one."

"Is Svetlana here?"  
"Upstairs, why?"  
"I need to talk to her.", he let the confused bartender alone and made his way upstairs. 

"Where is Svetlana?", he asked some of the girls standing around, probably on break. They vaguely pointed to the end of the room. Ian rolled his eyes and walked down the way between the makeshift 'rooms'.  
One of the sheets were suddenly pulled aside and a man passed him, zipping his pants up. Svetlana appeared behind him. 

"Carrot boy, what are you doing here?"  
Ian just walked into the little space divided from the rest of the room by sheets.  
"You dyed your hair back to normal."  
"Husband was angry at me for telling you about fucking. Doesn't want to anymore, can't pretend anymore, doesn't make him happy, only sadder. You really have talent for fucking shit up.", she started cleaning her working table. 

"He takes care of the baby by now..."  
"Yes. Doesn't leave the house, so he watches baby. He's good, gets better with him. For Yevygood thing that you left. Huge fight after you were there, he's really fucking angry at me and you. You are selfish piece of shit, you act like you are not, but you are. I know that, I always knew. When I saw you at wedding, I knew you wanted to talk him out of it – selfish. Should've known he didn't have choice. You made him come out – selfish. Everything you did was selfish. Husband tried to help you, you became crazy and he helped. You dump him like used condom."

Ian sighed, "And I almost thought, you came to my house that one day, so I would go to him and confront him."  
"I did", she looked at him, "He's depressed because of you. He helped you during depression, now your turn. I tried to fix him, I can't. You can, but you don't."  
"He sent me away."  
"You sent him away and he sent you away a lot of times, he always came back. Americans, fucking pussys. You just sit in front of bullshit TV, watch ugly men caring balls around, and get drunk on bad beer. You forgot that you have to work for things.If you want something, you have to fight. He always called you Army, yes? Be fucking soldier, fucking rescue him or some romantic bullshit." 

"I want to. I... I broke up with Caleb. But I don't know how... what could I do? He sent me away, he doesn't want to listen."  
"You make him listen."  
"I can't force him to take me back."  
"He still wants you, remind him on that.", she cursed in Russian, "It's not so hard! Stop being stupid, selfish pussy. If you love him, you will do whatever it takes! Be man he wants, man he deserves and man he needs!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian quietly opened the door to the Milkovich house.  
No one was in the living room, so he walked up to Mickey's room, what used to be their room for a short period of time.

The door wasn't fully closed. Mickey lay on his bed.  
Ian pushed the door open and walked into the room.  
Mickey lay with his back to him, fully clothed, next to him lay Yevgeny on some pillows. Ian noticed, that Yevgeny wasn't tucked in under a blanket but that one of Ian's shirts was halfway draped over the baby. Both boys seemed to sleep, or at least dozed off.

Ian walked around to his side of the bed and slowly lay down, so Yevgeny was lying between him and Mickey.  
He gently touched Mickey's shoulder, knowing the man had a southside-untypically light sleep.  
He opened his eyes and looked at Ian confused.

"Ian? What are you doing here? I really need to start locking the goddamn door."  
Ian didn't answer. He just reached in his backpack, that he had put on the bed as well, and pulled three orange pill bottles out.

Mickey watched him, not saying anything. Ian put the pill bottles in front of Mickey on the bed.  
"One of each bottle, three times a day with food. When they're properly balanced, I'm allowed beer and caffeine. I promise, I'll never run away again and I never put the kid in danger again and I won't refuse the diagnose or the pills or the facts.", he whispered, "Just, please, let me come back... let me come back home... to you and to Yevgeny."

Mickey didn't say anything, he just looked at the pill bottles.  
"I know I treated you like shit and I know, that you're right with everything you said, especially about Monica. I know, that you're the best thing ever happened to me and that you're the best man I could ask for, I know that I need you and only you by my side. I also know that you deserve so much better than a fuck-up like me. But please... I beg you... forgive me... let me come home."

Ian knew, that his home wasn't the Gallagher house anymore. Home was wherever Mickey was. Right now, he lay in bed with Mickey and Yevgeny and it was the most home-like feeling he had since he got his diagnosis.

Ian pressed his lips together and ran his hands gently over Yevgeny's body and his T-shirt that lay on top of him as blanket.

"It calms him.", Mickey said suddenly, Ian looked up at him, "Your stuff. Sometimes, he won't stop crying no matter what I do, so I give him some of your old clothes and he calms down. He often cuddles them while he's asleep."

"Can I come home?", he whispered desperately.  
Mickey slowly took the orange bottles and put them behind him on the night stand, Ian watched him with longing eyes. Mickey turned back around to him.

He nodded hesitantly.  
"Yeah", he said almost inaudible.  
Ian smiled at him, probably thanking a bunch of gods he didn't believe in.

The Gallagher leaned over Yevgeny and planted a sweet, gentle kiss on Mickey's lips.  
Mickey moved his head up, when Ian wanted to pull away, not ready to let go off him yet.  
The kiss was light and innocent. 

Ian eventually pulled back, kissed Mickey's forehead and lay back on his side of the bed.  
Both scooted closer to Yevgeny between them, looking at each other over the small boy.  
Ian reached for his hand, holding it gently.  
He felt Mickey relax slowly and he felt himself finally being calm again.

He was home.


End file.
